The present invention relates generally to a mechanically actuated switch and, in particular, to an elevator shaft mounted switch actuated by a passing elevator car.
The German patent document DE 747 641 shows a floor switch mounted at each floor in an elevator shaft which switches control a function in the elevator car such as enabling the car doors to be opened when the elevator car enters a levelling zone at a floor. A switching vane mounted on the elevator car actuates the floor switch during passage of the elevator car. The floor switch includes a lever pivoted on the floor switch having a roller which is engaged by the switching vane. As the lever is moved by the switching vane from one position to another, a stud on the lever shifts a contact lever from a first contact onto a second contact thereby actuating the floor switch.
A disadvantage of this device is that every floor switch is actuated by the switching vane each time that the elevator car passes. The engagement of the switching vane with the floor switch roller produces unpleasant noises in the elevator car.